Mort Mixes Some Colors
"Mort Mixes Some Colors" is the final episode of [http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Penguins_of_Madagascar The Penguins of Madagascar]. Cast *Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico - the duetergonists *Marlene, King Julien, and Maurice - the tritagonists *Mort - the main protagonist Transcript Scene 1: Zoovenirs *Maurice: We are going to the Zoovenirs theatre. *King Julien: Bedtime. We had an Early start tomorrow. *Marlene: That's right. He have an early show. Marlene runs to her habitat *Rico: (grunts) *King Julien: Bye. King Julien wake a paw as he trotted across the barrell full of Mort toys. *Maurice: Time for Bed, Mort. Scene 2: Dump Mort is alseep on the Dump truck *Private: He'll stay in the truck and then he'll come with us. *Skipper: Okay, Private. otmorroy He'll come with us. *Kowalski: Wait for me! Before Long, the penguins are asleep and the zoo is dark. Mort heard the sun rise and opened up one eye. *Mort: I had a good sleep. I'm ready to have fun. Pause *Mort: Where is evereyone? Mort chased a bananna peel an idea struck him while heavenly voices plays. *Mort: I Know what I'll do! I'll play a joke on the Penguins. Scene 3: Penguin Habitat Mort tiptoed to the Habitat and dove *Mort: I'll swap their bodies. Cut to Skipper asleep *Skipper: Boys, Here comes Mort. (wakes up and gasps) MORT!!! He's gonna swap the Bodies. Mort swaps Skipper's brain to Private and swaps Private's brain to Skipper's. He did the same with Kowalski's brain and Rico's brain. Scene 4: Dump *Mort: Ha Ha! I wonder if They'll notice. (grins) Mort sleeps again. The Alarm rings. Scene 5: Penguin Habitat *Skipper (as Private): Good Morning, bo... (screams) *Private (as Skipper): We're brain swapped. What's wrong, Private. *Skipper (as Private): You are me and I'm you. *Rico (as Kowalski): I'm Kowalski and Kowaslki's me. Whot did it? *Private (as Skipper): I Don't kno... Mort! Scene 6: Dump *Mort: That was so funny. *Private (as Skipper): Okay boys. We had a concert today. Mort opened one eye. *Skipper (as Private): Got you! *Mort (screams): AAAHHH!!! Scene 7: The Road Skipper and the Penguins are climbing in the Big Pink Car. *Skipper (as Private): C'mon, Mort. *Mort (panting): Coming. Skipper turned on the head lights. *Mort: Ha Ha! They haven't noticed. *Kowalski (as Rico): (wheezes) The Sunrise came. *Skipper (as Private): Look! Scene 8: Theatre outside *Mort: I made it. King Julien, Maurice and Marlene appeared *King Julien: Well, Well, Well. Maurice. Mort arrived. *Maurice: Aye-aye, Sir. *Marlene: Welcome. *Mort: Ha Ha! The Penguins haven't noticed. Scene 9: Theatre *Maurice: It's an early start today, Private. *Skipper (as Private): Okay. *Marlene: Had any beakfast, Skipper? *King Julien: What's your first song? Pause *Skipper (as Private): King Julien, the Bodies are swapped. *Mort: Ha Ha! I swapped your bodies while you're asleep and you can't even notice. *Maurice: It was dark when we stayed up early. Did you think you are Private? *Skipper (as Private; laughs): No! It was a joke! *Marlene: It was a joke. *Skipper (as Private): We're gonna make our colours swapped back before the show starts. Locations *Penguin Habitat *Zoovenirs *The Theatre *Dump Category:Fandom